Pregnant Maria Story
'''Pregnant Maria '''is a story written by PoofFan93. Story is seen wating at the bathroom door, due to the fact Maria had been in the bathroom all morning. What was she doing? Puking. Keswick: on door Maria! Have you even stopped v-vu-vomiting yet?! Maria: Puking for a second Does it look like it?! puking Keswick: You must be s-su-suh-sick or something, because this is ridiculous! Maria: puking, Opens Bathroom door, and walks out. ...No... That's not the case... up pregnancy test. It was positive. Keswick: Oh...... Maria: Keswick, I'm pregnant. Keswick: holds Maria's hand ...I'm so proud, I'm going to be a f-fu-fuh-father. Maria: ... And I'm going to be a mother. Keswick's hand, and she throws him onto the bed and glomps onto him (for fun of course) ... alarm clock rings, Waking him and Maria up. Maria's stomach is now HUGE. Keswick: *yawns* *gasp* MARIA! How did your belly get so b-bubuh-big?! Maria: Because I'm pregnant, YOU IDIOT! *slaps Keswick* Keswick: Oww... WHAT WAS T-TU-THU-THAT FOR?! Maria: MOODSWINGS! DUH! |:I then gives Keswick huge anime/puppy eyes and whimpers Maria: Oh Keswick, I'm sorry, I love you! Keswick and nuzzles him Keswick: ...? I'm c-cu-cuh-confuse... :S Maria: turn a deep fiary red at her belly YOU DID THIS TO ME! LOOK AT ME, I'M FAT!!!! >:I Keswick: ..Well, you were there too... :B Maria: I'm hungy, I'm gonna go make tuna salad with chocolate syrup and sardines on top Keswick *pukes* ... to the Hospital Maria: Doctor! Is the stupid Ultrasound over yet?! That goo you put on my tummy is freezing cold! Isn't thisHospital already cold enough?! Keswick: Maria, Clam d-du-duh-down, Will ya? Doctor: Hmmm, Ah, There's the baby... to a blob on the Screen. Maria: ...Ew, What the heck is that gross-looking-blob-thingie? It looks like an alien. Keswick: Maria, That's our baby. Maria: ....Gross! I don't want to have a blob as our baby! Doctor: It will not stay like this forever, Maria. You see, The baby will grow bigger and bigger over time, Then it will soon look like a regular baby when it's born. ^^ Maria: ...Does that mean my belly will grow to the size of a watermelon? Doctor: ... Keswick: ...Oh nevermind, Maria! begins to fall asleep Maria: Uhhhhhgghh....Keswick...Can we pleeeeaaaaase go home now? Keswick: Alright, Let's g-gu-guh-go... Maria: Carry me. into Keswick's arms Keswick: AH! *sigh* Fine. out of the Doctor's office, Carries Maria to the car and lays her in, Where she has passed out into a deep, comfortable slumber. Keswick buckles her in, Gets in the car, Buckles himself up, and drives away from the Hospital, Proudly. ... months later, Maria woke up smelling something fresh and crispy one Sunday morning. Her nose lead her downstairs to the wonderful odor, Where she bumped into Keswick, Who was holding a frying pan full of uncooked bacon. Keswick: Oh! Good morning, Maria! I made b-br-bru-bruh-breakfast! Maria: Oh goodie! WHERE ARE MY PANCAKES? Keswick: On the table, Eat all you w-weh-wuh-want. ^^ Maria: over to the table (Where the Pancakes are), In which it spells "Congratulations!" with a smiley face made with maple syrup on top. Keswick: cheerfully whilst he puts the frying pan onto the burner Maria: Keswick...What the heck is this? to the pancake Keswick: ... It's a Pancake, Maria... Maria: Oh...OK! Pancake then finishes her pancakes, And soon moves on to the warm, crisp platter of bacon next to her. Maria: OH YUS!!! bacon Keswick: I'm glad you l-lu-luh-liked it. ^^ drops her her fork and her face goes from a happy smile to a sudden blank, shaken stare. Keswick rushed over to her. Keswick: Maria? What's the matter?! Maria: WHAT DO YOU THINK?! Keswick: Are you having the baby? Maria: No, I ate my pancakes too fast and I want some more...OF COURSE I"M HAVING THE BABY YOU IDIOT! Keswick: Oh. Maria: AUUUGHGGHHHH!!! THIS HURTS TOO MUCH!! a fork and runs around the room, Attempting to stab Keswick with it. He runs around the kitchen, Desperately trying to escape a screaming Maria behind him... Keswick: What the h-h-h-heck are you doing, Maria?! Maria: Well, YOU did THIS to ME!!! to her belly Keswick: ...You were there too.... Maria: AAAUGGGHHH- faints Keswick: Great, just g-g-g-great. Maria up by her legs and pulls her out the front door and shoves her into the car, As they drive to the Hospital... ... the Hospital... Maria: AAAAAAAAAUUUGHHHHHHGGGGHHH!!!!! THIS HUUUUURRRRRTTTTTSSSSSSS!!!! GET THIS LITTLE THING OUT OF MY BODY, NOOOWWW!!!!!! Keswick: Calm down Maria! Maria: NEVER!!! AUUGGGHHH!!!! Nurse: Maria, You gotta push now. Maria: Ok! I'm eager to get this thing out of me! pushes once. Maria: There, Is it over? Nurse: No, About 10 more pushes should do... Maria: WHUT? NOOOOOO!!!! pushes the baby out because of her anger. ...Is it over now? Nurse: up an Irken-Wolf/Keswick hybrid baby It is now, I guess...And it's a girl. Maria: *gasp* IT'S A GIRL! GIMME MY BABEH! D: Nurse: and gives Maria the baby Keswick: Aww, She's so c-c-c-cute! What should we name her? ^^ Maria: I wanna name her "Booger." Keswick: ...Uh, How about Stephanie? >___> Maria: I like it!! THE END